


Just shut up and hold me

by AaronIeroWay



Series: Trans Tim Drake AU [2]
Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor Angst, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, an asshole but still sweet, hes trying, jason is a sweet heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 18:32:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaronIeroWay/pseuds/AaronIeroWay
Summary: Tim gets an unexpected visit from Mother Nature and Jason is clueless at first but tries to help his baby bird





	Just shut up and hold me

**Author's Note:**

> This was honestly all I could focus on today and I can’t stop writing stuff for this series I’m so in love with my boys

This was the last thing Tim wanted to deal with right now ... the absolute last thing. He’d woken up on the couch of Jason’s apartment again, this time by choice since he’d been making regular visits back, and everything was fine.

Was fine that is, until Tim stretched and suddenly felt the familiar, but still horrible, sharp pain in his lower abdomen and he went completely rigid. **That** fucking pain that was almost immediately accompanied by a sudden rush of liquid and Tim was up from the couch and bolting to the bathroom.

 

Because someone out there must hate him and likely put a curse on him, this all happened to go down right when Jason was leaving his bedroom and Tim nearly ran into the larger man in his haste to deal with his ‘ **problem** ’. “Whoa hey- good morning to you too Timbo-“ there was the usual teasing tone in his voice until he actually properly looked at the younger man. And there it was ... what Tim was trying to avoid. Jason was concerned about to dump a million questions on him. “Hey, what’s wrong? Are you okay?”

 

“Just peachy.” ... that was not what Tim had planned to say and, obviously, Jason didn’t expect it either when he raised a brow at the younger. Tim refused to look into those accusing blue-green eyes as he tried to move past the taller man to get to the bathroom with a mutter of ‘I’m fine.’ But again, because god or whatever clearly fucking hates him, Jason wasn’t having any of Tim’s early morning bullshit and just continued to take up as much space in the hallway as possible.. which when you’re Red Hood sized? That’s basically the whole narrow hall.

-

It was really a stupid move that everyone thought Jason was stupid and didn’t notice the finer details of any situation he could find himself in. He was fucking trained by Batman to see **everything**.

So, he did just that in the two seconds Tim allowed before he inevitably tried to physically make the larger man move out of his way.

Tim’s posture was off slightly as if he was trying to not curl in on himself, his right hand was subconsciously reaching out to press at his own lower abdomen (Timmy probably wasn’t even aware and he was doing it likely out of reflex), the smaller of the two was also clenching his jaw in a way that hinted he was trying to wince at something that seemed to be happening in short waves, and Tim was breathing heavily through his nose each time his jaw tightened.

Tim was in pain and Jason calculated the days quickly of just how long the Baby Bird was around him without something like this coming up and ... _oh_... now Jason did feel like a fucking idiot for trying to stand in Tim’s way and the younger, smaller, but currently more intimidating male looked ready to break that ‘no killing’ rule that the Daddy Bat had drilled into both of them if Jason didn’t get the fuck out of his way.

So? The ever so scary Red Hood stood to the side and flinched a bit when Tim rushed past him but intentionally shoulder checked him in the process. “Love you too, baby bird!” Jason called after him but only earned himself a bathroom door being slammed in response.

The older vigilante knew he probably shouldn’t be messing with Tim right at their current moment in time and likely shouldn’t for the next week or so, but hey? Would he be the insufferable little shit they knew him to be if he didn’t?

-

 

When Tim knew Jason had left the apartment he suddenly felt horrible for snapping at him... it’s not his fault biology had horribly failed Tim. With his hormones all out of whack, he just sat there in the bathroom and fought off the tears that threatened to fall if he so much as blinked. He didn’t even know why the hell he was crying but just knew there wasn’t anything he could really do about it and hoped that it would stop whenever Jason got back...

 

Where the fuck was Jason?? Tim finished his little meltdown in the bathroom but that alone took over an hour and he still wasn’t back. Honestly, the younger vigilante probably made himself too comfortable in the elders apartment because before Tim even realized it, he was making himself coffee on reflex and without even having to think twice about where everything was in the kitchen. Pushing that train of thought aside to dwell on later, coffee was probably the worst idea if Tim was both anxious and experiencing horrible cramping... whatever, he’d deal with it later with some strong painkillers or something.

Just as he was about to stir a bit of sugar into his cup, a loud thump from behind him nearly had him jumping out of his skin and whipping around to face the potential threat, probably looking comical as he was poised to throw whatever was in his hand and that ... happened to be the spoon he was using to stir his coffee.

 

“Carefully Baby Bird, you could take someone’s eye out with that.” Jason wore that amused/smug expression as he dropped another plastic bag on the counter right next to an identical one that was probably what made the ‘thump’.

 

“Announce yourself or something next time... almost gave me a heart attack.” Tim still clutched the spoon and turned back to his cup while he could still feel Jason’s eyes burning into the back of his skull.

 

“I’ll remember to say ‘honey, I’m home!’ Next time~” Jesus fucking Christ- Tim fumbled as the spoon slipped and clattered to the floor with a soft clink as he could feel the instant heat rise to his face at both being caught off guard and what Jason had just said. “You’re welcome by the way.” Tim glanced over his shoulder and hoped the red left his cheeks because if Jason seen it, he’d never let ‘baby bird’ live it down. The larger man simply gestured to the bags with a nod of his head before shifting awkwardly on his feet and suddenly seeming like he was trying very hard to avoid looking at Tim. “I uh ... didn’t know what kind of _stuff_ to get so I just kinda grabbed a bunch at random.”

 

The smaller of the two raised a delicate eyebrow in questioning before he was hit with the realization of what Jason was implying. “... did you go out to buy me pads and tampons?” Jason didn’t even answer but Tim knew that’s exactly what he did when he spotted a barely noticeable pink tinge at the tips of Jason’s ears and a light dusting of the same shade on his cheeks. “Oh my god Jason!” Tim didn’t know why, but he suddenly burst into a fit of giggles at the image of Jason standing cluelessly in **that** aisle while trying to figure out what to get.

 

Jason waited until Tim was done his giggle fit to sigh in slight frustration and yet again shift his weight around again to start speaking. “Well I just thought since you’re always here drinking all my coffee and practically claimed my couch that you could just leave the ... _stuff_ here?” Tim wanted to laugh again because the way Jason was saying ‘ _stuff_ ’ made it sound like he was talking about hiding a body.

 

“And how are you going to tell everyone why you have that ‘ _stuff_ ’ just lying around your apartment?” Tim raised an amused brow at the sudden look on Jason’s face when he heard Tim mock him on that particular word. However, the next thing the taller man said completely wiped the amusement off his face and sent him into a state of over analyzing every micro detail.

 

“You’re the only one who’s ever seen the inside of my apartment Baby Bird.” Jason probably didn’t even realize what the weight of that admission was, but it had Tim scrambling to find a proper response and not stutter like an idiot. Jason was ready to stock up on pads and tampons ... just for Tim... because Tim was the only person he’d let into his apartment.

 

“What about Roy?” The words were out before Tim could even process what he’d just said and suddenly he wanted to crack his own skull open with his bo staff just in hopes he’d forget this ever happened ... of you know? Fall into a coma.

 

Jason just shrugged at the question and finally seemed to gain back some of his confidence and ability to tease the ever living fuck out of the younger boy. “What about him Timmers?~”

 

Fucking hell... Tim wanted to die. Yep. Just crawl into a hole and stay there until he died. “He’s never?...” fucking great question Tim, you really hit it out of the park with that question and the expression on Jason’s face only made his embarrassment worse. Jason fucking Todd was enjoying watching him squirm.

 

“You’re gonna have to clarify that one for me Timbo~” Jason was a sadist and Tim was sure of that now. He was punishing him for something and Tim didn’t know what but this was probably what being in hell felt like. He was still standing there in the kitchen, coffee cup forgotten, blushing like a pre-teen asking his crush if he likes him- wait no- “I can practically hear you over thinking from here Tim.”

 

“Fuck-“ not the word Tim was intending to say out loud honestly and it wasn’t the answer to the question he was being asked but just generally how he was feeling right now... but, to his horror, Jason answered anyway.

 

“Oh yeah we did. But never here and if anything, I don’t know if you could call us awkwardly fumbling and fondling each other fuc-“

 

“No that’s not what I meant! Jesus Christ Jason stop talking-“ the smaller male had absolutely no control over the volume of his voice and couldn’t stop the fact his face was probably as red as a tomato. “I was just asking why he’s never seen the inside of your apartment if you two dated before..” again, because the volume of his voice was out of his control, what he’d said had come out as barely a whisper and he was honestly surprised that Jason even caught any of it.

 

“We weren’t that serious Tim. Yeah, we fooled around a few times and had fun but we never spent longer than a few hours together most times.” Jason was oddly serious at recalling his time with the archer and the teasing had dropped out of his tone when he noticed Tim was only getting more and more distressed. “Hey... I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable okay? You don’t have to. I just thought it’d be easier to have stuff here and not have to go all the way out to the manor-“

 

“I’d like that.. thank you Jason it’s honestly really sweet.” The younger knew if he didn’t stop him, Jason would keep rambling. Tim finally manned up and moved to wrap his arms around Jason’s middle and hug him. “Now just shut up and hold me.” Hugs were becoming a thing that the pair never thought they’d be fond of but here they were. “What’d you tell the people at the pharmacy?” Tim couldn’t help it. He needed to tease the other about it just a bit more... but as always, Jason made him regret the teasing with some of his own.

 

“I told them they were for my boyfriend~”

 

“Jason!-“

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYS THESE AS MUCH AS I ENJOY WRITING THEM AND AS ALWAYS, KUDOS AND COMMENTS ARE APPRECIATED <3


End file.
